The Unlucky Shoe Seller and the Stupid Girl
by xXxThePhantomxXx
Summary: AU: Mello just wanted to close the store and go home to his boyfriend Matt. Misa just wanted to buy a pair of shoes to go on a date. Rated T to be safe!


**The Unlucky Shoe Seller and the Stupid Girl. **

**Disclamier: I don't own anything **

Mello who ready to go home just had 10 more minutes before the store closed. Standing and doing nothing at the cash register Mello begin to picking up the shoe box around him and begin to clean the area. While cleaning he looks up the clock and it was 6 more minutes before the store close. Knowing that no one will come at the store, Mello begin to walk at the door. Happy knowing his boyfriend Matt will be home, Mello switch the sign open to close. Getting the keys of the door so he can close the store for the day a customer walks in.

The customer was a girl with long blond and blue eyes. She wasn't that tall or short. The girl was wearing a pink gothic-Lolita dress and wearing a lot of makeup. She walked in the store with a big smile.

Trying to sound polite said, "Miss, the store is close." Mello was already getting angry at the girl. _'Why did this girl came! I just wanted to go home and go to sleep with Matt!' _

The girl who was still smiling looks at watch and said, "I still have five minutes!"

'_Right, five minutes. Five stupid minutes!'_ Trying to stay calm Mello open his mouth and was cut off right away.

"Anyways, my name is Misa and I need shoes!" The girl named Misa who was still smiled said to Mello.

"Of course you need shoes. That's why you at a shoes store if you have not noticed." Mello trying to smile at Misa, but was pissed as hell. "Misa, what kind of shoes are you looking for?"

"Oh uh I don't know?" Misa was thinking. "What did you think?"

'_She came without knowing what shoes to get!'_ Mello about to yell at the customer instead calms down. "Misa, why don't you think what shoes you want and come back tomorrow."

"No! I can't I have a date with the hottest guy in the world!" Misa begin to wave her arm all over the place while she said that. _'A date at this time of the night.' _Mello thought to himself _'Stupid girl.' _

"Fine how about this one?" Mello grab a random box that was at the floor.

"Ewwww! It looks ugly!" Misa yelled and jump back like if the shoes was about to attack her.

"Why are you yelling?" Mello yelled back at the girl. Misa jumps back again.

"Why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything bad." Misa was about to cry. Mello of course didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose the job because of this stupid girl and he didn't want to disappoint Matt. Since Matt mostly does all the work. He works at the morning come back to clean and cook. Once he is done, he plays with his games. While Mello well that's a whole different story.

"Uh, I'm sorry Misa. I make the shoes you want 50% off." Mello now trying to sound sorry to the girl. The girl smiled once again. _'I really hate this girl.'_ Was all of Mello thought of at this moment.

"It's ok Mr. Sale shoes person!" Misa yelled, Mello who was trying not to yell at the girl again.

"It's Mello." Mello walk to look for another shoe that the girl might like. He heard the girl said "It's like yellow!" He came back with a different pair of shoe.

"I don't like the box Mello." She told Mello.

"Misa, you are not going wear the box but the shoes inside the box. Anyways not every box is going to look girly." Mello once again trying to sound polite but fail.

"But I still don't like it." Misa told Mello. Mello open the box and took out the shoes and Misa jump back once again.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked the girl.

"It took better with the box." Mello sigh and walk back and grab another box.

"How about these one?" Mello open the box hoping Misa will say yes and leave.

"That's not my size! Do I look like big foot!" Misa pick up her leg and shows her foot at Mello. Mello right away turned around wondering if this girl is just crazy.

"No, so what size are you?" Mello asked her.

"I don't know?" Misa was thinking what size she is.

"You look like a size seven." Mello told her.

Misa inhales dramatically. "My foot is not that big!" _'Stupid little girl_!" Mello thought to himself once again.

"Fine how bout size five!" Mello was angry. He walk back grab a size five and gave it to Misa. Misa all happy gladly told the shoe and sat down. She try it on but didn't fit.

"Haha, about that's size seven." Mello knew it wouldn't fit her. Angrily told the shoes from Misa walk back and grab a size seven of the same shoe. He walks back and gave the shoes to Misa hopefully now she take the pair of shoe and leave.

"Size seven and 50% off happy?" Mello asked the girl.

"How about 60% off?" Misa waved her hand up.

"70" Mello told Misa.

"90" Misa told Mello.

"Fine, 100% off Misa!" Mello yelled at Misa.

"But I don't have that much money." Misa told Mello. Mello looked at her if she was the most stupid girl he ever met in his life. Mello pick up the box of shoes and look at the price of the shoes.

"How bout $49.99." Misa looked at Mello and smiled.

"I like that number!" She yelled. Both Mello and Misa walked up to the cash register.

"$49.99 plus taxes $51.99" Mello told Misa. Misa nod her head and gave Mello her credit card. Mello swipe the card and it didn't work. He did it again and again.

"Misa your card doesn't work do you have another card or cash?"

"Uh no" She just told him. Mello temper begins to rise again. _'Mello calm down!'_ He told himself.

"So how are you going to pay?" Mello asked Misa.

"Well like uh. Oh! I have shoes in my basement so BYE!" Misa walk out the store. The store was quiet for a second then all sudden a loud slam on the table. Mello begin to yelled.

"She made me stay over time for no reason! THAT STUIPD GIRL! I am going to kill her!" Mello stormed out of the stored. Mello walked to his house hoping he will never see that girl again.

* * *

_AllyNari Note! : This is my second Fan fiction story! This story is based on a script that a friend and I made for drama class. I hope you like it! Please review! Tell me how I did!_


End file.
